Já Cansei de Esperar!
by Leona-EBM
Summary: Fanfic yaoi.


Já Cansei de Esperar

**Fanfic por Leona EBM**

Trowa estava vagando pela casa, muito aflito.  
  
- O que está acontecendo comigo? Eu não consigo tira-lo da minha cabeça, será que me tornei um fraco?  
  
Trowa estava perdido em seus pensamentos, quando Duo aparece todo alegre em sua frente.  
  
- E AÍ AMIGÃO!-Duo o cumprimenta todo alegre.  
  
- Oi- Trowa da um sorrisinho, e fica com inveja, por Duo ser tão alegre, e não tem nenhum problema.  
  
- O Quatre está te procurando!- Duo corre em direção de Heero quando o vê.  
  
Trowa fica vendo Duo encher Heero de beijos, e sente um aperto no coração. Como gostaria de estar com a pessoa que ama.  
  
- Estava me procurando?- Trowa encontra Quatre em seu quarto.  
  
- Eu queria que você me ajudasse, com alguns documentos da empresa- Quatre diz sorrindo.  
  
- Tudo bem- Trowa ficou feliz dele ter pedido para ele, poderia ter pedido para outra pessoa, mas ele o havia escolhido.  
  
Os dois ficaram no quarto revisando uns papeis, que Quatre precisa para levantar sua empresa.  
  
Trowa estava com o coração na boca, estava totalmente desconcentrado, uma simples frase mudaria o rumo da vida dos dois para sempre.  
  
- Trowa?Trowa?- Quatre o chamava.  
  
- Hum? Oi!- Trowa sai de seu transe, e encara aquela criatura, que ele tanto desejava.  
  
- Está tudo bem? Não precisa mais me ajudar, eu termino o resto sozinho- Quatre fica preocupado ao ver Trowa distraído e suando.  
  
- Não! Eu...só estava pensando- Trowa ignora o olhar do loirinho, e continua examinar os documentos.  
  
- Se é você quem diz- Quatre deu de ombros, e continuou seu trabalho, só que agora ficara alerta com o comportamento de Trowa.  
  
- Quatre eu...eu...preciso que você saiba...que...- Trowa fica todo vermelho, mas sentiu que era a hora de falar a verdade.  
  
- Que?- Quatre da um sorrisinho de curiosidade.  
  
- Que...eu...- Antes de Trowa se confessar, Duo entra no quarto.  
  
- QUATRE! Você precisa de ajuda?- Duo diz com seu jeito maroto.  
  
- Eu e o já estávamos acabando- Quatre fica assustado com o olhar de Trowa, parecia que ele ia pular no pescoço de Duo.  
  
- Quer que eu os ajude?- Duo fica um pouco intimidado com o olhar do amigo, não entendendo o motivo de tanta raiva.  
  
- Duo?- Heero puxa Duo para fora do quarto com tudo.  
  
- Por que fez isso?- Duo se solta em um puxão violento.  
  
Heero o arrasta até o quarto.  
  
- Duo você não percebeu que o Trowa quer ficar sozinho com o Quatre?- Heero fica irritado, com a ingenuidade do outro.  
  
- O QUE?-Duo cai na cama com a boca aberta.  
  
- Seu tapado- Heero lhe da um tapa na testa.  
  
- Olha com fala comigo se não....- Antes de começarem um briga Heero da um beijo em Duo, para ele calar a boca.  
  
- Já pararam de brigar!- Quatre sorrir ao não ouvir mas nenhum som, apesar de não entender nada do que dizem.  
  
Trowa ficou mais calmo, e olhou envergonhado para Quatre.  
  
- O que você ia m dizer?- Quatre coloca os cotovelos na mesa, e põe seu queixo nas palmas de sua mão.  
  
- Esquece- Trowa perde a coragem.  
  
- Eu já me cansei- Quatre bufa.  
  
- O que?- Trowa se assusta com sua reação.  
  
- Por que não me diz logo o que e sente?- Quatre faz uma cara de cansaço. Ele amava Trowa, e sempre quis ficar com ele, mas o outro nunca se declarava.  
  
- Como...como...assim?-Trowa estava chocado, como ele poderia saber.  
  
- Eu já esperei por muito tempo, e você sempre perde a coragem de me dizer isso na hora H.- Quatre fica de pé olhado para Trowa ainda sentado, com a cara assustada.  
  
- Eu...você...sabe?- Trowa fica muito envergonhado, que até desvia o olhar de Quatre.  
  
- Eu não sei, se o que eu sei é o que você ia me dizer!- Quatre o pressiona a dizer o que sente.  
  
- Eu....eu..gosto de você- Trowa ficou mais vermelho ainda.  
  
Quatre sorri de satisfação, e vai até Trowa, e levanta seu rosto com a mão direita.  
  
- Finamente- Quatre o beija antes que ele diga qualquer coisa.  
  
- Quatre?- Trowa ficou assustado com a reação do garoto.  
  
- Não gostou?- Quatre da um sorriso malicioso.  
  
- Eu...- Trowa não diz nada, e puxa Quatre para outro beijo, só que agora suas línguas exploravam a boca um do outro.  
  
Os dois ficaram se beijando até, sua boca ficarem secas.  
  
Passaram-se 1 semana e os dois, resolveram estabelecer um relacionamento, e compartilharam suas decisões com seus amigos.  
  
- WuFei?- Duo o chama brincalhão.  
  
- Hum?- Wufei sabia que já vinha besteira.  
  
- Você ficou sobrando- Duo cai na gargalhada- Quem manda ser feioso, e mal humorado!  
  
- Hora seu!- WuFei pula em cima de Duo, e os dois começam a brigar, como sempre.  
  
- Duo!- Heero o segura pela cintura, enquanto Trowa segura WuFei, que não parava de se mexer. Duo continuava a provoca-lo, e WuFei solta um monte de ameaças de morte.  
  
- Já chega!- Quatre tentava fazer eles pararem, mas não adiantou muito.  
  
Heero resolve carregar Duo para o quarto, e tranca-lo.  
  
- Pronto- Heero desce as escadas com a chave na mão.  
  
- Ufa!- Quatre se senta no sofá, e Trowa solta WuFei.  
  
- Por que sempre me seguram?- WuFei vai irritado para cozinha.  
  
- Seria bom se deixássemos eles se pegarem um dia- Trowa se senta ao lado de Quatre.  
  
- Claro que não- Quatre fica indignado com o comentário.  
  
- Certo!- Trowa o beija carinhosamente.  
  
Heero estava na sala, vendo a cena, e olha para cozinha e vê WuFei destruindo quase toda ela. Então ele olha para cima e escuta Duo batendo na porta, então ele olha novamente para os dois se beijando, e resolve subir para o quarto. Onde ele poderia repetir a cena dos dois na sala, isso é, se Duo não estiver tão irritado, por ter sido trancado.

Fim   
  
** Leona EBM**

gotasdegelohotmail.com   
  
Atenção: Gundam Wing e seus personagens pertence a Koichi Tokito, Hajime Yatate e Yoshiyuki Tomino, Sunrise, Tokyo, 1997 - todos os direitos reservados.


End file.
